Snap Contest 16
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start=01/25/2018 |end=01/31/2018 |gachas= * Peach Fairyland Illusion Remix * Mail Clerk in Frozen Land * Winter Cuisine * Lunar Butterfly Remix * Riding Into Beautiful Snowy Town * Enjoy the starlit sky Remix |promotion=N/A |previous_event=Cinderella Dream |next_event=Brilliant Night }} Event Summary was available from 01/25/2018 to 01/31/2018 (6 Day Snap Contest) with Japanese-fashion-themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Peach Fairyland Illusion Remix, Mail Clerk in Frozen Land, Winter Cuisine, Lunar Butterfly Remix, Riding Into Beautiful Snowy Town and Enjoy the starlit sky Remix were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Elisa: Hey Coco, do you know where's the epicenter of fashion? Coco: Fashion? Paris or New York? Elisa: Hehehe noooo. It's been always Harajuku! Let's get Harajuku style and become fashion icon~~! Coco: (It's always Harajuku? Oh well...) Speaking of which, this time the Reward Items are Harajuku Fashion Items. Elisa: Really! ? Will get it by all means and become Fashion Monster~~! Coco: Let's do it, guys♪ (Story) Snap Contest 16 - Story 1.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 16 - Story 2.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 16 - Story 3.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 16 - Story 4.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 16 - Story 5.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 16 - Story 6.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 16 - Story 7.jpg (Story) Snap Contest 16 - Story 8.jpg Theme List Goddesses in peach fairyland Event Gacha: Peach Fairyland Illusion Remix * In the land with blooming peach blossoms, beautiful goddesses lived in a castle... 「Which goddess is more beautiful in the land?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 16 - Goddesses in peach fairyland.jpg|Goddesses in peach fairyland (Theme) Snap Contest 16 - Goddesses in peach fairyland.jpg|Goddesses in peach fairyland Magical postman Event Gacha: Mail Clerk in Frozen Land * "Let me deliver your letters with your heart" Magical power can send the letter all over the world. 「Which style is better for the magical mail clerk?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 16 - Magical postman.jpg|Magical postman (Theme) Snap Contest 16 - Magical postman.jpg|Magical postman Time for hot dinner Event Gacha: Winter Cuisine * "Today's dinner is stew" Have a hot dinner on a cold winter night♪ 「Which style is better for hot dinner」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 16 - Time for hot dinner.jpg|Time for hot dinner (Theme) Snap Contest 16 - Time for hot dinner.jpg|Time for hot dinner Butterfly night Event Gacha: Lunar Butterfly Remix * Thousands of butterflies are flying to the full moon. They shine beautifully under the moonlit... 「Which butterfly style is more fascinating?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 16 - Butterfly night.jpg|Butterfly night (Theme) Snap Contest 16 - Butterfly night.jpg|Butterfly night Wild riders Event Gacha: Riding Into Beautiful Snowy Town * "I want to ride on my bike on the endless road" Travelling aimlessly and stopping at a town... 「Which style is wilder-looking rider?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 16 - Wild riders.jpg|Wild riders (Theme) Snap Contest 16 - Wild riders.jpg|Wild riders Go to see the night sky Event Gacha: Enjoy the starlit sky Remix * "There's a meteor shower that comes once in 10 years" Go to see the stars with your friends♪ 「Which style is just about as wonderful as starry sky?」 (Check Theme) Snap Contest 16 - Go to see the night sky.jpg|Go to see the night sky (Theme) Snap Contest 16 - Go to see the night sky.jpg|Go to see the night sky Images (Banner) Snap Contest 16.jpg (Bonus) Snap Contest 16 - Ranking Special Rewards.jpg (Display) Snap Contest 16.jpg (Special Packs) Snap Contest 16.jpg Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 16 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Banner (Banner) Snap Contest 16 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Banner Style Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Dreamy Cute Big Eye Lace Ribbon ver.A pink - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Dreamy Cute Heart Cloud and Pop Fairies ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Black Bandage Fluffy Twin Tails Hair ver.A purple- Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Dreamy Cute Sailor Blouse Fighting Style ver.A pink - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Show Items) Dreamy Cute Being in Dreaming Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Dreamy Cute Odd-Eyed Glance Up Face ver.A blue- Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Dreamy Cute Big Eye Lace Ribbon ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Dreamy Cute Big Eye Lace Ribbon ver.A pink (Avatar Decor) Dreamy Cute Heart Cloud and Pop Fairies ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Dreamy Cute Heart Cloud and Pop Fairies ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Black Bandage Fluffy Twin Tails Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Black Bandage Fluffy Twin Tails Hair ver.A purple (Tops) Dreamy Cute Sailor Blouse Fighting Style ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Dreamy Cute Sailor Blouse Fighting Style ver.A pink (Show Items) Dreamy Cute Being in Dreaming Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Dreamy Cute Being in Dreaming Stage ver.1 (Face) Dreamy Cute Odd-Eyed Glance Up Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Dreamy Cute Odd-Eyed Glance Up Face ver.A blue Judge Points Rewards *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Dark Cute Gas Mask and Chain Necklace ver.A black - Rank 1-1000 *'Day 2:' (Avatar Decor) Dark Cute Surrounded by Stuffed Animals ver.A purple - Rank 1-500 *'Day 3:' (Hairstyle) Dark Cute Straight Bangs Twin Tails Hair ver.A black - Rank 1-200 *'Day 4:' (Tops) Dark Cute Bandage Sailor Dress ver.A red - Rank 1-75 *'Day 5:' (Show Items) Dark Cute Mosaics Stage ver.1- Rank 1-50 *'Day 6:' (Face) Dark Cute Heart Eyeshadow Provocative Face ver.A red - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Dark Cute Gas Mask and Chain Necklace ver.A black.jpg|(Head Accessories) Dark Cute Gas Mask and Chain Necklace ver.A black (Avatar Decor) Dark Cute Surrounded by Stuffed Animals ver.A purple.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Dark Cute Surrounded by Stuffed Animals ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Dark Cute Straight Bangs Twin Tails Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dark Cute Straight Bangs Twin Tails Hair ver.A black (Tops) Dark Cute Bandage Sailor Dress ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Dark Cute Bandage Sailor Dress ver.A red (Show Items) Darl Cute Mosaics Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Darl Cute Mosaics Stage ver.1 (Face) Dark Cute Heart Eyeshadow Provocative Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Dark Cute Heart Eyeshadow Provocative Face ver.A red ---- (Profile) Snap Contest 16 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Profile (Profile) Snap Contest 16 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Profile ---- (Show) Snap Contest 16 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards' Show (Show) Snap Contest 16 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards' Show Category:Events Category:Snap Contest Category:Pop Category:Cute Category:Cool Category:Yume Kawaii Category:Dark Category:Japanese Style Category:Rock Category:2018 Category:2018 Event Category:Snap Contest 16